The Dating Game
by Brown Eyed Bakas
Summary: [AU] The title says it all. The cast meet through Jigsaw Cafe, owned by Kagome. A little matchmaking, a little chaos in dates... with the wrong people. IYKag, MirSan, SessKagu, KougaAyame, KohakuRin
1. Prologue

**The Dating Game**

Prologue

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

A/N: OK, the set couples are **InuKag, SessKagura, MirSan, KohakuRin and KougaAyame**. Despite _anything_, I mean **ANYTHING**, which might come up to distract you.

---

"Jig…saw?" Ayame raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Jigsaw Café, it's really cozy inside. Come _on!_"

Caught by the hand, Ayame found herself being dragged into the small coffee shop. The first thing she noticed was the counter to her right. The center of the café was filled with little, circular red tables and flannel covered stools. Along the edges are lonely over-stuffed chairs with a table attached, which are about the size of a folded newspaper. There was a cozy two-person seat in the far, more isolated corners. There was scarcely anybody there.

The whole place smelled of vanilla and coffee, a cozy sanctuary to the bleak weather outside the large glass pane windows that made up the front wall.

Ayame let out a content sigh and smiled. She walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Can I get anything for you?" The nice looking lady at the front smiled.

"Hi, can I have a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin?"

"Certainly. Would you like it to go?"

"Yes please."

---

Kagome hummed as she fastened the straps of her apron. Watching the younger girl hastily cleaning the counter, it's hard to believe it's been a year since Ayame first came.

_How time flies… _Kagome frowned, and then laughed inwardly. _I'm getting old too._

Suddenly, a loud slapping sound slit through the murmuring air of the café

Kagome blinked in surprise and turned to see, as usual, Miroku had a glowing red handprint on his face.

"Miroku, when will you ever learn?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "It's pathetic seeing you like that every single day."

"You're right." Miroku rubbed his face. "I think the mark's becoming permanent…"

"Keep doing that and it will become permanent!" The corner of Sango's mouth twitched.

"Ah, you guys…" Kagome smiled earnestly.

"Baka…" Kagura sighed. "Why do I still come here?"

"Because… you're in love with somebody here?" Ayame guessed blindly. She looked around the café… Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku… not very good candidates for dating.

_Well… Kouga's already taken… by me, of course!_ A light shone in Ayame's eyes.

Kouga froze, his cup to his mouth, as he sensed Ayame's gaze burning a heart-shaped hole in his back. "Well… what a day, I'm gonna hit the hay now. See you everybody!"

Sesshoumaru peered up from his newspaper at Kouga's still steaming mug. "It's 2 PM."

"Kouga-kun, where are you going?" Ayame pouted.

"Away from you…" Kouga muttered.

"It's OK; I understand that you think giving _us_ a little break would be good. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ayame chirped brightly.

Inuyasha spat his coffee out onto the gleaming floor as he burst into laughter.

"Inuyasha, _sit down_." Kagome snarled. "I _just_ cleaned the_ floor!_"

Naturally, Inuyasha sank back into his seat.

Kagura smirked as she sipped her coffee. "Serves you right, mutt."

Quietly brooding, Inuyasha crossed his arms, muttering to himself.

Kagome sighed. _Who needs soap operas when we have this? _

The next while was quite uneventful, except Inuyasha's curses as he was made to clean up the floor.

Slowly, as the night started to fall, the customers left one by one, giving Kagome a rare moment of peace. But instead of silently thinking, Kagome pulled out a thick notebook. Something Ayame said left her thinking.

"_Because… you are in love with someone here?"_

What if she was to play… matchmaker?

---

Author's Note:

Unlike our last project, this one idea came up at noon. This one just kind of… popped out. Repeating what was said earlier, the set couples are InuKag, SessKagura, MirSan, KohakuRin and KougaAyame. Despite _anything_, I mean ANYTHING, which might come up to distract you. It's a dating game after all (hence the title). Even though we just gave the spoiler… well, we know how annoying it is to read a story and have it turn out to be something you would actually hate.

R + R!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 1

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Once and for all, we do not own Inuyasha.

---

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome turned to see Sango, Kagura and Ayame standing, arms crossed. A suspicious expression was sitting on their faces. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Um, yes?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Sango held out a piece of heart-shaped card. On it was a picture of a mutt. A cute mutt, but a mutt nonetheless.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome's mouth twitched in mid-smile.

"Yes, I'd like to know too." Kagura shook her card, which had a picture of a hand-shaped mark on it.

"T-that's… you see…" Kagome scratched her head nervously.

"Kagome-chan." Sango looked menacing. "There's _nothing_ between _me and Inuyasha!_"

The café quieted. A dull thud told them that Inuyasha had fallen off his seat.

"Uh, I can explain…" Kagome shuffled her feet. "See, I was bored one day, and I found very interesting pictures… oh, yes, I'm trying to get everyone to play Pictionary!"

"Kagome, you are a terrible liar…" Kouga sighed, and took Kagome's hand in his. "Which is why I love you so…"

"_Kouga-kun…"_ Ayame snarled.

Kouga froze, and slowly made his way back to his chair.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "You mean to say that Inuyasha is, in fact, infatuated with Ayame?"

Inuyasha fell off his chair again.

"Baka, where the _hell_ did you get that idea?" Inuyasha balled his hands into a fist.

"Well, seeing as you fell off your chair twice." Sesshoumaru replied, his voice flat. "And the redness of your face."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Ano…" Kagome scratched her cheek, her smile a bit too forced.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," Miroku strutted over. "What's this?"

It was a heart shaped card. On it was the picture of Kouga.

The café silenced again, for a few seconds, before a brawl broke out.

"I _knew_ it! YOU'RE GAY!"

"Urusei, Inuyasha."

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH SESSHOUMARU!"

"NOOOO! My Kouga is gay!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Or so you think."

"SHUT UP MIROKU, at _least_ I don't sneak into people's houses to look for frilly underpants!"

Sango closed her eyes, walked over and promptly dumped her mug of coffee on Miroku. "And you said you had nothing to do with it?"

"Sango…" A waterfall of tears flowed from Miroku's eyes.

"Well, at least he doesn't like _men_!" Ayame poked her index finger at Kouga's chest.

Kouga jumped back. "_Nani?_ I don't like Sesshoumaru! He's a big fat… ice-cube!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Big fat ice-cube? Did you just call me a big fat ice-cube?"

"If anyone's big and fat, it's Inuyasha." Kagura smirked and poked at Inuyasha's stomach.

"Well, at least I'm not gay." Inuyasha stuck his chest out proudly.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sighed. "You wore mother's under garments to bed for 3 years."

Inuyasha's face turned red. "Well…"

"Yes…?" Kagura pulled out a note-pad.

"I'm your brother!"

Everyone froze. A quiet murmur shook through the café.

Sango coughed. "Miroku's a virgin."

A gasp; and the murmuring grew louder. Kagura scribbled on her note-pad, which had the words 'Blackmail Material' written on it.

"Well, Sango flashed her high school teacher." Kouga stood his ground.

"Good times…" Miroku sighed contently, closing his eyes, replaying the scene.

"_HENTAI!_" Sango slapped Miroku. Inuyasha took the opportunity to punch Kouga.

And before long, a full-out brawl had started again.

Kagome blinked. "Ano… minna…"

"KAGOME CHEATED ON HER TEST IN GRADE 4!"

Kagome gritted her teeth, and pulled out a jug of coffee. She walked over and briskly dumped in on top of the pile of limbs.

Sadly, Sesshoumaru was standing on top.

And his precious hair was wet.

Kagura suddenly started to laugh, clutching her stomach.

"Here it comes…" Inuyasha whispered to Kouga, who giggled.

No one had ever seen Sesshoumaru mad. Until now that is.

But for certain reasons, we'll beep out the content.

Beep.

Drip…

Beep.

Drip…

Beep.

Drip…

"Guys, just so you know," Kagome called over her shoulders. "I ran out of whipped cream a month ago."

That left nothing to the imagination. Kagome held up a bottle of shaving cream.

If you were standing outside of the café, you would have thought a bomb exploded inside.

---

Authors' Note:

Well, we really outdid ourselves on this chapter. We're usually boring, sad, depressing and useless. I'd say this was pretty funny…ish. Well, from our prospective it is. Sorry for the over-use of probable improper japanese word. We think it's too many subbed Japanese episodes of freaky shows… like Elfen Lied and Onegai Teacher. But for Onegai Teacher, we just… uh, stopped watching after ep. 2, for certain reasons or another.

Cough.

Anyways. Hoped you like this. And if you're confused about the slightly twisted so-called romance, look at last chapter's note, which should be the first thing you read after the title. And the word Prologue. And who it's by.

R + R !


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 2

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Once and for all, we do not own Inuyasha.

---

It was a while before everyone finished gagging.

"So, what exactly is the meaning of this?"

Everyone gathered together and all peered up at Kagome. Some angry, some confused…

Kagome cleared her throat. She met everyone's eyes with a bright smile. "Well, you know, since I don't see that anyone here has really a love life." Ayame coughed. Kouga flinched. "Some of your personalities are so alike… well, I thought I'd set you up."

"Hah! Love life?" Inuyasha blurted. "If anyone, I bet Sesshoumaru wouldn't have a love life no matter how hard you try. He's a walking talking block of ice."

"True enough, but I bet that you won't get Kagome faster than me." Kouga smirked.

Ayame thwacked the back of his head.

Kagome was taken aback. "N-nani?"

"Yeah, Kagome, aren't you participating?" Ayame asked curiously, forgetting about Kouga's earlier remark.

"Um…" Kagome twiddled her fingers. "No."

"NO!"

"That's not fair." Sango frowned.

"If there's an _option_, I'd rather not participate." Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Everyone who wants Kagome in, say aye." Kagura raised her hand.

"AYE."

7 victorious faces turned to Kagome.

"Alright then…" Kagome sighed. "So much for being the puppet master."

Silence.

"I bet I'll be the first one to get some!" Miroku exclaimed untimely.

SLAP

"That mark is really going to be permanent." Ayame poked Miroku's face, after Sango was through with him.

"I bet no girl will want to go out with him twice." Sango glared at Miroku. The girls in the cafe all nodded.

Miroku mumbled something inaudible.

---

"Dating… schedule?" Kagura's mouth dropped open.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "You don't schedule dates."

"Sure you do!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "I'm still the semi-puppet master."

"Semi?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "Who are the others?"

"OHAYO, MINNA!"

"Rin…?" Sesshoumaru questioned more to himself than anyone else.

"K-Kohaku?" Sango seemed surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Naw, sis, it's Saturday." Kohaku plopped himself down on the loveseat. It was the perfect size for him to fully lie down on.

"Get off! Today, that's for Kagura and Kouga."

Kohaku turned abruptly and plunked off the loveseat. He winced and scratched his head. "Oh yeah… but on second thought – disgusting."

"Trust Kagome to get the whole family involved." Inuyasha mumbled and stirred his coffee with his finger.

"Inuyasha, that's disgusting." Kagura peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean… the whole family?"

"Didn't you know Sesshoumaru was a total softie?" Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru choked on his coffee.

"Total softie… uh, no." Kouga looked thoughtful. "Although he does resemble the long haired doll my sister used to – kah!"

Sesshoumaru had both Kouga and Inuyasha's neck in his hands. Kagome freaked.

"NO! Stop, you'll scare away _customers_!" Kagome whined.

"Like you have any…" Inuyasha choked out.

"You're in no position to talk, mutt." Kagura sneered. "Anyways, when am I playing?"

"Kagura-chan, you're speaking of this as if it's a wrestling match." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well, isn't it?" Kagura rolled her eyes. "Going on a date with Sesshoumaru would be like dancing with a coffee-addicted white wolf…"

Inuyasha gave out a string of insane laughter, which he choked on, as he imagined a wolf with long, 'Sesshoumaru hair', sipping coffee and freezing himself, while dancing tango.

A vein pulsed on Sesshoumaru's forehead as he squeezed tighter, causing Inuyasha to flap his arms wildly.

"My father adopted Rin." Sesshoumaru said simply. He let Kouga slip and drop to the floor, but Inuyasha was still hanging there. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, showed no sign of bother as he sipped his coffee, holding the cup with his other hand.

"Oi, little girl, what's Sesshoumaru's darkest secret?" Kouga nudged Rin.

"Baka." Rin slapped Kouga.

"KouKou!" Ayame blurred and rushed over, and then she proceeded to pet Kouga on his head over and over again. "Oh, my poor KouKou…"

"Leggo, Ayame, leggo!" Kouga struggled against Ayame's surprisingly strong grip. "Don't call me KouKou!"

"Hah! KouKou…" Kagura sipped her coffee, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Kou – cough – Kou…" Inuyasha appeared to laugh, but no sound was coming out. His face was a shade darker than before.

"Gosh, I'm surprised he lasted that long." Miroku examined the shades of purple on Inuyasha's face.

"Just drop him." Kagura waved her hand carelessly. "You won't want to disappoint Kagome."

"Nani?" Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha promptly found himself on the ground, his face aching from where he hit the table on the way down.

"Ha! The mutt likes Kagome. But, we wouldn't want the kinds of him to get close to you, do we, Kagome-chan?" Kagura said deviously.

"Shut up, witch!" Inuyasha spat. "You like…" He looked around. "…an ice-cube!"

"Naw, my first date's with Kouga." Kagura winked. "Don't take it personally, Ayame."

Ayame sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."

Miroku rubbed his cheek sadly. "Aye, me and my poor cheek."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha jabbed Miroku in the eye.

"Inuyasha! Sit down!" Kagome slammed her plate on the counter. "No ambushing players before the game!"

Inuyasha sighed, and sat down to his nearest seat.

"Ah, it is like wrestling." Sango commented. Kagura nodded slowly with agreement.

---

"Umm, just one question. Do you expect us to pay for these dates just so you can get a kick out of this?" Kouga questioned.

"No, of course not. I've got two movie tickets just perfect for your date!" Kagome gushed, a large smile plastered on her face.

Behind Kagome, Rin and Kohaku were nodding like there was no tomorrow, with big, fake, smiles on their faces. Just like Kagome.

Kouga gulped.

"And just what might they be?" Kagura came in from behind Kouga.

"AH!" Kouga jumped. "Oh, it's you."

"Who else would I be? Ayame in a pink fluffy heart costume?" Kagura's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"AH!" Kouga jumped, shivering at the mental image.

"Inuyasha's still asleep." Kagome frowned. "I wonder what's up with him."

"Ah, my Kagome." Kouga grabbed her hand. Kagome's face reddened with embaressment."You need not worry, for I shall –"

Kagura threw her scarf over Kouga's head, almost like a net.

"You're on a date with _me_." Kagura said, her voice seeping with dread as she dragged Kouga behind her, him desperately clawing the scarf like a caught animal.

"Oh boy, won't those two have fun…" Miroku peered at the door after the two as they exited the Jigsaw Café.

---

Author's Note: Heheh… here's another chapter. Soon to come – interlude. In a few days… And no, this is NOT a KougaKagura. This is a dating game, and everyone's jumbled up. Keep in mind that Kagome 'sorted' the people by their personalities. Therefore, Kagura and Kouga would be paired together, seeing as their personalities are so similar. But no, no KougaKagura pairing.

See that purple button down there?

Yeah.

_Click… the… button!_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 3

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: ...maybe we should stop saying, for once and for all, we do not own Inuyasha... perhaps you've gotten the hint?

To all the people who clicked the purple button (lol), you get a virtual plush of the little cute dragon/donkey thingies from Shrek 2, courtesy of SilverWolf-Ryuki.

---

"Oh, shit!" Kouga smacked his head. "I forgot the tickets!"

"Tickets to what?" Kagura asked, examining her nails in boredom as she sat in the passenger seat of Kouga's old, almost-fallen-apart mustang from who-knows-when.

"To the movie. The incredibly gushy –"

Suddenly, a sickening sort of splat came from under the car.

"Gushy, you were saying?" Kagura raised a perfectly formed eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Oh, probably a water bottle," Kouga said carelessly.

Kagura turned her body around to look at the back of the convertible. "Are you… sure?"

"Um," Kouga's voice wavered. "It c-could have-have been… you know… a squirrel." He gulped.

"Uh-huh."

Kouga looked at Kagura, whose blood-red eyes were lazy and disbelieving.

"Uh, what-what about… a bird… no, a cat. Or… a dog! Or a deer! A _moose_! IT'S A LION! **OH NO I RAN OVER AN ELEPHANT!**" Kouga looked frightened. "WHAT THE HELL DID I RUN OVER? SOMEBODY CALL THE **ZOO**!"

"Ya-huh… Then what's that guy doing, hanging on the bumper and screaming in agony?" Kagura jabbed her thumb behind her.

"Huh?" Kouga let go of the wheel and looked behind. He clutched his head. "OH MY GOD! I'M A MURDERER!"

"FUCKING BASTARD!" The guy from behind screamed.

"He's alive!" A waterfall of tears streamed down Kouga's face.

"Breaks, Kouga!" Kagura pulled the emergency break.

The guy, along with the bumper, flew over them and landed on top of a van, a few streets ahead.

The sharp shrieks of the car alarm tore through the night air.

---

Pity this was the day Ayame chose to be sick.

"Uh, pass the sugar." Sango mumbled.

"There's a sugar on your table." Sesshoumaru answered dryly.

"Here's the sugar, sweet-heart."

SMACK

"Thank you."

"I'm going out." Kagome waved cheerily as she ran across the small coffee shop, dragging a half-asleep Inuyasha behind her. "See you all tomorrow! Sango, close the shop at 12:30."

"Mmm-kay." Sango mumbled.

The door closed with a ring from the bell above.

Miroku coughed.

Sesshoumaru glared.

Sango sighed.

Miroku tapped his table.

"Stop that." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sorry," Miroku grunted.

Sango's eyes darted left and right. "Uh, right. So…"

"Yep." Miroku nodded slowly.

…

---

It's amazing how they managed to arrive in one piece. At least, that goes for the car. After the bumper got freedom, it seemed the rest of the car went on a strike too. First, the exhaustion pipe, and then some… metal screws, and wires, and a mouse. Several mice, actually.

"So, which movie?" Kouga looked up at the list of movies playing.

"I bet Kagome got us tickets to see the 8:45 _Italian Passion_." Kagura commented.

"Hell! Who wants to see that crap? '_Crimson-Stained Pillow'_ just came out!" Kouga pointed excitedly and jumped up and down. His eyes shone brightly.

"No, but what about '_The Sacrifice'_?" Kagura pointed at another poster.

Fire flared between them. Suddenly, they spotted a poster in unison. "_The Adventures of the Suicidal Bunny_…"

"Must be American." Kouga shrugged.

Hurriedly, they bought their tickets and went in.

---

"_Italian… Pa-Passion?"_ Inuyasha read from the ticket, almost gagging on the last word.

"Yep, hottest romance in town!" Kagome cupped her face, all dreamy-eyed.

"What the hell?"

"It's starring Antonio Banderas and Penelope Cruz! They are such a _cute_ couple!" Kagome clutched her heart. "Such passion…"

Inuyasha slowly inched away from her. _Who knows what's in that brain of hers…_

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Kagome, looking at her watch. "It's almost 8:30! We are going to be late!"

Suddenly, out of the corners of their eyes, a guy and what appeared to be car bumper flew past them. Seconds later, a shrill cry of the car alarm burst into the night.

"Young people these days…"

"How old are you?" Inuyasha eyed Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome whammed Inuyasha with her purse, leaving Inuyasha, face down, on the ground, twitching.

"Never ask a girl for her age." Kagome stuck her nose in the air. "Come on, Inuyasha."

"Girls are confusing…" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

---

Sango sipped her coffee quietly.

"Well, what a day…" Miroku sighed. "I'm just going to hit the…"

"Miroku, you're staying _right here_." Sango snarled.

A loud clinking came from Sesshoumaru's cup. He slid his chair backwards and made his way to the door. "Ja ne," He said simply.

Sango sighed with relief. "How awkward…"

"Now, my lovely…"

"Miroku," Sango smiled bitterly. "Please, I don't want my hand permanently engraved in your face."

"Oh, I don't mind." Miroku sighed, content.

"Right, then, oh, what do you know, it's about time we close the shop. Off we go." Sango dragged Miroku by his ears.

"Sango, its only 9:00 PM."

"Well, your _watch is wrong_." Sango snarled nastily.

Waterfalls of tears flooded out of Miroku's eyes. "Sango-chan…"

---

Kagome smiled and scooted closer to Inuyasha. "This is a nice change from being in the coffee shop all the time, ne?"

Inuyasha tensed. He almost threw the large drink at Kagome, when he realized it was Kagome.

"Right." He answered gruffly.

"Try to enjoy this movie." Kagome nudged Inuyasha.

"_Oh, please, Francoise! Don't leave me!"_

"_You know I will never dream of doing so. Please, promise me, you will wait."_

"_Yes, I will wait! I will wait forever if I must!"_

Kagome sighed. "How sweet…" She whispered.

"I love you."

---

A/N: BTW, these movies never existed. So… yeah, if any of the scenes are strangely familiar or names or something, I'm sorry, it was purely coincidental. Also, we don't own Antonio Banderas and Penelope Cruz, and we certainly don't _care_ if they look cute together or not.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Oh, yes, we certainly did enjoy writing the scene of the man flying over the cars with the precious bumper. And Kouga's stress, elevating by the second. But that was a true story. It happened to us as we were riding in a car. We ran over something rather crunchy…

Anyways.

Replies to some reviews - the real couples will kick in as soon as Kouga and Kagura's date is over, and they go to the carnival. At least it semi- kicks in. But do expect chaos for quite a while...

Don't just read this and leave. We'd really appreciate if you leave a comment, or a review of some sort, or anything we can improve on. Flames, we enjoy reading. They usually look something like this: "THis is so bad!1111111. evry1 wuz so ooc n ur gramer suks."

So, please, if you're going to flame, don't do that. But once again, we'd appreciate feedback of some sort.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 4

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Once and for all, we do not own Inuyasha.

BTW, "_The Adventures of the Suicidal Bunny" _is actually a book. It was really funny... but then again, so was the book about how to be a Canadian. Heheh... "Eh?" "Cold, eh?" "Real Cold, eh?" lmfao...

---

"That was _awesome!_" Kouga exclaimed, babbling endlessly about the part where the rabbit grated its own head.

"No, it was funnier where the rabbit poured sulfur acid on itself." Kagura argued.

"Oh yeah, that part was hilarious. But you've got to admit that the grating was funny too."

Kagura gave Kouga dull look.

"No."

Kouga scowled, shaking his head. "You're hopeless."

---

"What did you say?" Kagome shot up from her seat, her popcorn spilling everywhere.

"_Sit down lady!_" Someone in the back yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" Inuyasha protested.

"Then who said 'I love you'?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, why would you think that _I_ would say that to _you_?" Inuyasha defended himself nervously. _Oops, did I say that out loud?_

"Oh, right. Why _would_ yousay that to me?" Kagome jabbed her finger at Inuyasha's chest.

"What do you mean why would _I_ say that?" A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Uh, excuse me." The man in front of them stammered.

"_What_?" The two turned to glare at the man.

"Umm, that 'I love you' that you heard? It was kinda meant for her." Said the man, pointing at the girl at his right.

"Really?" The girl beamed. "I love you too!"

"Oh, Sarah!"

"Oh, Jonathan!"

"Oh, Sarah!"

"Oh, Jon –"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Someone shouted impatiently from the back.

And so they kissed, just as the main characters in the movie did, behind them, on the big screen.

"Awww!" Everyone cooed, ignoring the movie completely.

Soon enough, everyone in the theater started to kiss.

Except Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Umm," Inuyasha stammered, "Should we be umm, kissing too?" He asked hopefully, twirling his thumb.

Kagome gave him an evil glare.

"We're going." She ordered coldly, while trying to get past a smooching couple. "_Excuse me!"_ The couple ignored her completely.

Kagome shoved them aside and stormed out of the theater.

Inuyasha sighed wistfully, looking at the kissing couple, and followed her.

---

"You know that I'm not attracted to you." Kagura stated on the drive home, while the car was lacking a bumper, exhaustion pipe, some screws and mice.

"Yep, I know." Kouga answered carelessly.

There was a period of silence.

"But I still think that the grating scene was better." Kouga smirked.

"Are you still on that?"

"…we're not on that anymore?"

---

Next Day

---

"Here Inuyasha, you can have my grapefruit – AYAME! – _What are you doing?_ Stop _sniffing _me!"

"You smell like Dior! Kouga-kun! What did you _do _with Kagura last night?" Ayame asked shrilly, eyes filled with tears.

Kouga froze. Actually, the whole room froze.

"That might be a problem." Kagura sipped her coffee coolly. "I don't use Dior."

"Kouga, you _still_ use Dior pour Femme after you shower?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"But it smells good!" Kouga mumbled to himself.

"You use perfume after you shower?" Miroku shook his head. "What, you have a home spa too?"

_Shit… how did he find out?_

"Well, Kouga," Miroku examined Kouga carefully. "Judging from the state of your nails, and the softness of your hair, you must have one of those home spas, complete with a waterfall shower and a rose-bath hot-tub."

"N-no I don't!" Kouga spluttered.

"Uh, Kouga," Sango picked out a rose petal from Kouga's hair. "How do you explain this?"

"…" Kouga's eyebrow twitched. "Guess what happened last night on our date! Oh, it was so much fun. We nearly killed a guy and he, with my 200-dollar bumper, flew five blocks up!"

"Oh, so that explains the guy and the bumper…" Inuyasha pondered – a rare sight.

"Don't change the subject." Ayame jabbed Kouga. "Now. Why would you have a home spa, complete with a waterfall shower, a rose-bath hot-tub, and a manicurist, without _ever telling me!_"

"Well, you see…" Kouga tried to explain.

"You invite whores over, don't you? Oh, Kouga, why?" Ayame sobbed.

Kouga nearly fell to the ground. "Now, _why_ would I treat a _whore_, to my expensive 5,000 dollar spa?"

"HAH!" Inuyasha pointed. "So you _do_ have a home spa!"

"Oh, I see." Miroku tapped his chin. "_That's_ why he was so popular in high-school. It was the attraction of the 'feminine side'."

"Kouga has a feminine side," Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, a dull thud interrupted Inuyasha's singing. He froze and fell to the ground, a large bump on his head. Beside him was Kouga, holding his coffee mug.

"Oh, I knew those mugs would be a problem…" Kagome shook her head. "Do that one more time, Kouga, and you'll be using the over-used, crummy paper cups!"

Everyone gasped. "Oh, not the paper cups!"

"Yes, the paper cups." Kagome said firmly. "Now, no more mug bashing."

"Wow, your hair is soft." Kagura poked at Kouga's hair. She narrowed her eyes and soon enough, her face was inches away from Kouga's, a fiery look on her face. "What's your secret?"

"Uh," Kouga stammered.

"I wonder if I can find hair softer than yours…" Kagura looked around, and spotted Sesshoumaru, trying to exit the shop quietly. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru spotted the evil glint in her eyes. He gathered up his hair and tried, once again, to exit the shop.

An idea hit Kouga. _He's my ticket out of this!_ "Not so fast, Sesshoumaru."

Grabbing him by his shoulders, Kouga lead Sesshoumaru to right in front of Kagura. "Softer hair? I should think."

"Oooh, it's so soft…" Kagura gasped, running her fingers through it. "It's like silk…"

Kagome and Sango gathered. "Wow, it's so healthy!"

"He probably has many split ends." Inuyasha retorted.

"Ah! Sugoi! No split ends!" Ayame gasped.

A nervous drop of sweat formed on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Is this real?" Kagura gave his hair a tug. Sesshoumaru's head was jerked back violently.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga froze. "Uh… Oh…"

"Guess it's real…" Kouga looked at Miroku fearfully.

"Yeah," Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyed the exit.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned to Kagura, his eyes glowing murderously.

Kagura raised her eyebrow gracefully. "What are you trying to accomplish."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga gasped. "She talked back to him!"

"Oh boy…"

Kagome, Ayame and Sango sensed the problem. They slowly inched away.

"Goodbye mugs," Kouga closed his eyes and faced upwards, as if praying.

Sesshoumaru raised his hands, grabbed Kagura by her shoulders, and pinned her down to the love seat. There was a deadly glint in his eyes, and a low growl rose from his throat.

Kagura's eyes widened. Her heart fluttered with fear. Sesshoumaru inched closer, until their faces were inches apart, as he bared his unnaturally pointy teeth…

"GAAH!"

The spell was broken. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. In his hands was a grapefruit peel, and tears were streaming down one of his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome swooped down, her eyes filled with concern. "What happened? _Why do you have a grapefruit peel in your hands?_"

Inuyasha shrunk into a little boy, his eyes bursting with innocent tears. "Kouga gave it to me!" He pointed at Kouga.

Kouga gulped. (Cue the thought-bubble.)

"_Here, Inuyasha, you can have my grapefruits – AYAME! – What_ _are you doing?..."_

"It's not my fault!" Kouga raised his hand in defense. "Inuyasha squirted himself in the eye with the grapefruit peel!" (And here we go, the bubble again.)

'_Hey, I wonder what this does…' Inuyasha thought, examining the peel. 'I think I'll squeeze it dangerously close to my eyes…'_

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Kouga. "So you're telling me that Inuyasha purposely squirted grapefruit oil from the peel into his eyes."

"YES!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Even he's not that stupid, Kouga." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha gulped nervously. "Yes, not that stupid."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Kagura coughed. "Uh, Sesshoumaru, as much as I enjoy your presence, mind getting off of me?"

---

Author's Note:

The italics after Inuyasha yelled were flashbacks. SilverWolf-Ryuki personally feels it's awkward to put 'flashback' and 'end of flashback' in chapters that flow so gracefully, so excuse the minor confusion. And the 'cue the thought-bubble' also gives it away, but those were added on during edit. We also don't know if Dior makes perfume or not, but we couldn't spell Chanel without it looking like Channel. It's slightly awkward for a writer to write that… but it really doesn't matter.

A bit of… love/hate-ish fluff. Of course, you must all know that it's _not a Kouga/Kagura_. In fact, we hate the pairing. We think it is bull how people pair them together, just because Kagura killed Kouga's whole gang, and such. Love/Hate is great, but that's just going much too far.

The grapefruit incident… well, while writing this chapter, Dark Lavender did squirt orange peel oil into her eyes, while we were fighting over whether Sesshoumaru should pin Kagura or not. Because of Dark Lavender's minor injury, and while Dark Lavender rinsed her eye out, SilverWolf-Ryuki proudly says that she won by default, and that's why there's the minor fluff. (Dark Lavender: Thanks…)

Anyways. This was a longer chapter than we planned – be grateful, people! But then again, we could be contradicting ourselves, seeing that Word's word counter is messed.

R + R!


	6. Chapter 5

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 5

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

Ryuki's answer to some reviews:

Cabbage Rose: Yeah, we love Sango/Miroku too. Right now, I'm editing a chapter that's already written and is in archive, so I can't change anything. MirSan fluff, along with some others,will come, when they get to the carnival, which is in around the chapter after the next one. However, that chapter will be a bit late, because (if you've read our profiles), Dark Lavender has been in an accident (rest assured, she's OK), and I am basically in the middle of moving/adjusting to a different country. I'll have to contact Dark Lavender to see if she wants me to write it myself, or if she wants the whole thing to go on hiatus. About checking out your stories... well, on this account, with the two of us, we're not going to do any actual reading. But I'll go check out your stories myself, when I have the time. Also, we love rambling. The more the better. Feel free to do as much as you want. xD! See how I'm rambling now? (thumbs up)

Sioned: Coffee through the nose in the morning... why, that's a great idea! xD! oh, and the suicidal bunny thing is actually a book. - -;; we're sorry that we didn't come up with it... but we also liked the line. I can tell you it was incredubly hard to type it out though, as both of us were laughing dangerously close to falling onto the ground. Heh, we crack ourselves up. How stupid is that? xD Thanks for your review.

Stripe: Yes, it was my favourite scene too. lol... >3 I don't think it's possible to run over an elephant... but hey, it's Kouga. He's fit to say something like that, and it turned out fine. xD I'm also glad you found this fic too...(smiley)

Darcia Plushie: Where did you get your penname? xD Very unique. At least to me. Anyways, as I said to Cabbage Rose, these chapters being updated are actually already in the 'archive', which we wrote during a one week sleep/live over. Thanks for all your reviews. You're one of the first to actually read the story and review for every chapter. Thanks for all your support. :)

blackfphoenix: Yep, we'll try really hard on Rin/Kohaku. We've been passangers on the said ship, but we've never actually tried steering it. Or, in other words (pardon me, I like using crazy metaphores...) we've never actually tried writing it either. Until now, that is. We're glad you like our pen name. It was originally going to be 'Clone 1900', I think, but eh, it was too hard to remember.

Thanks (not in order) as well to Mimisia, maplecherry, moommagicks, RavenluvsBB, The Black Moon and crasiness. I speak for Dark Lavender when I say we love all you guys. xD Well, I hope I do.

---

"I got an idea for your dates," Sango propped her face up on her elbow. "Since the carnival is in town, why don't we all go? The couples who haven't gone out yet can go separately… if they want to, that is."

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha nodded. "That way, I won't have to put up with Ayame's whining about 'KouKou', and how much she'd rather be with him."

"Be careful, Inuyasha," Kouga wagged his finger. "Ayame can be… pretty dangerous."

"Aw, KouKou…" Ayame blushed. "You care about me!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Kagura drank her coffee in such a way; people would think the mug was filled with beer, not espresso.

"Kagura," Kagome warned. "Remember the twelve steps of alcohol ignorance."

"You were an alcoholic?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Can't you tell?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, almost teasingly. But hey, it's Sesshoumaru, so it's safe to assume that he's just being an ass.

"Oh, you should have seen Kagura in high school." Sango shook her head. "She out-drank Kouga by 20 shots."

The room was silence.

"Wow, gee, Kagura," Miroku took a cautious step backwards, half joking, "never letting you near alcohol again."

"Oh, no, she doesn't get that drunk." Kagome assured.

"Yes, she does!" Kouga jumped up with defense. "She nearly took my head off!"

"And she kissed Sesshoumaru in her freshman year." Sango nudged Kagome. "Remember that?"

"Oh, so that's why he came home so shocked." Inuyasha smirked.

"That's because I saw you in my house," Sesshoumaru said, his voice dead. "Before I remembered you were related to me."

"Oh, shut up, at least I didn't get my first kiss in my senior year." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes, you did." Sesshoumaru said, seemingly oblivious of Inuyasha's face, turning into a nasty shade of red. "I remember when you came home, yelling, 'I was kissed!'."

"Who kissed Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"Uh, who was it…" Sesshoumaru pretended to be puzzled. "Oh, right, I almost forgot. Remember Jakotsu?"

"Uh, wasn't that the guy who was a girl?" Kagome pondered.

"You mean the gay guy?" Kagura corrected. "Yes, it was the gay guy."

Kouga started to laugh manically and uncontrollably.

"So much for compassionate friends," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Uh, guys?" Ayame piped up, the first time since they were talking about Kouga.

"Oh, yes, right!" Kagome brightened up. "The carnival!"

"See, about that." Ayame looked down. "Well, I got a job interview I have to prepare for, so…"

Kagome was shocked. "That means… if you get the job… you won't work here anymore?"

"Congratulations, Ayame-chan." Sango smiled genuinely.

"Don't sound so happy about it." Ayame huffed. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, she walked out.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, let me close down…"

"Wait! Kagome!"

Kagome turned. Rin and Kohaku just came through the door. "We'll watch the shop for you."

"No," said Sango and Sesshoumaru in unison.

"We won't do anything bad, we promise." Rin raised her hand in defense.

"Define bad..." Sango narrowed her eyes.

A virtual bubble came up above their heads. Half was making out on the love-seat, half was setting the store on fire.

"Uh," Kohaku pondered. "On second thought, we'll come with you. Just to get there, of course."

"How did you two meet, anyways?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"School project," The two said, quickly, and dashed outside to the parking lot.

"Whose car are we taking?" Kagura asked, trying not to look at Kouga.

"Oh, let's take mine!" Kouga piped up.

"No offense, Kouga," Kagura frowned. "But one more drive, and your car will be in pieces."

Everyone then turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha grinned. "You know you wanna…"

"No." He said again. "I will not have my four hundred thousand dollar Porsche Carrera GTbe trashed at the carnival."

"Wow, the Porsche was yours?" In less than a second, Kouga plastered himself on the car window.

"You're leaving your stain on my car." Sesshoumaru commented coldly. "Get off."

"We'll take my car as well." Kagome took out her keys. She pressed a button, and a beeping came from the silver Toyota Corolla parked in the very back.

"Please, sis, can I drive?" Kohaku bounced up and down.

"Oh, Kohaku, you just got your license." Sango frowned, concerned.

"I'll be careful. The driving instructor said I was the best in the class. Please?"

Sango sighed. "Well, have fun, don't run into people." She shook her head, giving him the keys to her ancient ford that almost matched Kouga's car. "I am going to regret this later."

Sesshoumaru looked disgusted at the cars Sango and Kagome drove. "I guess I will take mine after all." He pressed a button on his keys and unlocked his car.

"Great," Kagura said; her voice brightening up as she got in and settled herself in the front seat of the Porsche.

"Oh, can I ride with you, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –"

"Shut up!"

"—please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –"

Kagura flipped Kouga the finger.

"—please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –"

Kagura found an empty beer can in the very corner of the car, and flung it at his head. It merely bounced off, not affecting him at all.

"—please, please, please, please –"

"Just get in." Sesshoumaru said as he flipped the front seat out of the way for Kouga to get in.

"YAY!" Kouga, at once, threw himself into the car and started bouncing on the leather seats.

"Don't bounce, or you're out." Kagura warned.

"Is this your car, or mine?" Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagura. He then turned to Kouga. "Don't bounce, or you're out."

"Mmm-kay!" Kouga said cheerily, groping the seat-belt. "Oooh, is this Egyptian cotton?"

"Kouga, it is a car, not a living room." Sesshoumaru backed the car up, and started on the road.

---

In Kagome's Car…

---

"Everyone comfy?" Kagome asked, turning to the three others in his car – Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. There was a bit of fight between Inuyasha and Sango, over the passenger seat, with Sango declaring that she didn't want to be groped. But Inuyasha didn't either.

And it was more disgusting if that situation happened.

"Put on your seat-belts." Kagome told everyone.

"Just drive," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome started the engine, and backed her car up carefully. Then, she switched gears and started off after Sesshoumaru.

---

In Sango's Car

---

"I'm surprised he didn't notice." Rin thought out loud. "Oh well."

"So," Kohaku's right hand found its way around Rin's shoulder. Rin gave a small smile.

"Well, we better go." Rin said after a few moments, motioning towards Kagome's car, which was leaving.

Kohaku started the car and slowly followed behind Kagome's flashing tail-light.

---

Author's Note:

Gosh, we had such a bicker over the cars. SilverWolf-Ryuki wanted Sesshoumaru to have the show-off, flashy, expensive and gorgeous Porsche Carrera GT 2005, costing 470,000, (as much as a house). Dark Lavender thought it was too out of character. In the end, using her persuasive power (cough), you can guess who won. You can also guess who's obsessed with cars, and more bitchy about everything. (Bitchy, but not as bitchy as the women in Sex and the City. Funny, but overly prissy.) But hey, it doesn't matter. Next chapter preview – car racing, Sesshoumaru vs. uh, Kagome/Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 6

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: We don't own it... we don't own it... (to the tune of "We Can Make It")

Thanks to The Black Moon, Cabbage Rose, crasiness, blackfphoenix, Sioned (Thanks for actually picking that up! I was afraid no one would notice it. xD), inu&kag4eva, Blackkat913, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Samurai Fish, Ebony Princess, Darcia Plushie (Thanks for the little biography... D), HelikaAkileh, Stripe, PurplePosessedPixie and Automatic Flower for reviewing.

Note to **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** - (if you do read the author's notes), the real pairings will get their fluff soon enough. Part of reading a story is not to force the author into writing, but to read what they've written. We can decide what we should and shouldn't put it, and if you don't like it, feel free to not read.

General Note: Well, I'm not sure if we made it clear, but these people aren't teenagers. As a pre-story discussion/bouncing ideas off of one another, we decided (courtesy of Dark Lavender) that the story would have a much broader 'horizon' than if they were all teenagers. Or at least, a horizonwith a different view.

---

"Drive faster!"

"No! The speed limit is 120 km/h." Kagome stated firmly.

"But you're driving at _90!_"

"No, that's 95."

Inuyasha let out an agonizing growl mixed with a frustrated groan.

That, mixed with a slap, is not a pretty sound.

"Having fun?" Sesshoumaru's voice called.

Inuyasha looked to his right to see Sesshoumaru's car, slowing down drastically to be parallel to Kagome's.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha growled. Times like these, he wished that he and Sesshoumaru weren't moral enemies. Especially with Sesshoumaru's car in the way...

"Suits you fine, mutt." Kagura commented from the seat beside Sesshoumaru.

"I'd rather be here than with you, and your show-off… house-priced… 2005 convertible." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What was that?" Kouga yelled from the back seat. "This is great! How can you not want to be here?"

Kouga's good hearing usually kicks in at a bad time.

"Well, I bet this car can go faster than your show-room car anytime!" Inuyasha shouted across to Sesshoumaru's car.

"Inuyasha, I propose a race." Sesshoumaru smirked, and drove off.

The terms 'eat my dust' really applied.

---

"How much did this cost?" Kouga asked, bouncing up and down, once again, from the back seat.

"If you don't be careful, you will get blown away." Sesshoumaru warned.

"If you don't stop, I will personally kick you out." Kagura added.

Kouga considered his options: grope everything and get kicked out, or not enjoy this ride and stay in for 20 more minutes.

Kouga threw himself at the leather seats, rubbed his cheek against the seat belts, gasped at the handles and the lock, and shined the windows.

And minutes later, he found himself on the side of the highway.

---

"Drive _faster! _God, we're in a race, for speed, not slowness!" Inuyasha agonized.

"Inuyasha, sit yourself down, and tie on your seat belt. We are not going any faster. It is not my problem that you engaged yourself in a stupid race against your brother." Kagome ordered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"B-but, he'll win! And Kouga will win! And _Kagura_ will win!" Inuyasha spluttered.

"So what?" Kagome shot back.

"So, I'll be embarrassed! God, Kagome, can't you understand my honor is at stake here?" Inuyasha said shrilly. He sighed. "Never mind, you girls won't understand. It's a guy thing."

Abruptly, the car stopped. Inuyasha, having ignored his seat-belt, pummeled right into the windshield.

Sango, from the back seat, stuck her face up front. "What do you mean girls won't understand? Kagome – _drive_."

Inuyasha groggily unstuck himself from the windshield. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was forced face first back into his seat.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled by the seat.

"Seat belts are important." Kagome said through gritted teeth as they flew forward at 140 km/h.

---

Kouga sighed. "I'll just wait for Kagome's car. Oh, here she comes now."

Suddenly, instead of stopping, Kagome's car nearly ran him over. It shot by, making an odd clunking noise as it went.

Kouga started to tear. "Oh, poor engine!" He sobbed.

After 10 minutes or so, Sango's old car came by. Kouga managed to chase it down after a few minutes and hitched in with Rin and Kohaku, oblivious of his interruption, and their purposeful ignoring of his endless chatter.

---

"They're picking up speed, I guess." Kagura looked at the GPS installed in the front, near the 6-CD player, DVD playerand the untouched minature nintendo system at the front.

"There is still plenty of time before they can catch up." Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at the GPS screen.

"How fast can this go?" Kagura challenged.

"How fast do you want to break your neck?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Afraid?"

Sesshoumaru met Kagura's glance. He put on a pair of tainted, protective lenses, not taking his eyes off of her.

With the gas petal to the floor, the car shot forward.

---

"I think we're catching up to them!"

Inuyasha held up and adjusted two lenses from Kagome's old pair of glasses that he found in the glove compartment.

"Really?" Kagome perked up brightly.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha cheered. Sango and Miroku exchanged high fives in the back.

Suddenly, just as the Porsche came into proper view, it disappeared in a sudden gust of wind that even reached where they were.

"Oh…" Kagome looked crestfallen. She threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up."

"OI!" Inuyasha grabbed the steering wheel. "Watch the road!"

---

By the time Kagome's car arrived, Kagura already had a large wad-on-a-stick of cotton candy. Soon after, Rin and Kohaku's car also came.

Sesshoumaru straightened up his clothes. "About time, too." He commented. "Let's go."

"So, how fast did you go?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked positively vain. "Faster than you."

---

Author's Note:

Hahahaha… clunking noise… lmfao! Oh boy… it would seem funnier if it was animated. We hope we could just project the image directly into all your brains. Actually, we hope we did through writing. But eh…

Carnival. Ooooh, fun. Suggestions of what happens next? Desperately needed and earnestly hoped for. Well, until next chapter, which might not come in a while. (read our profile for more details.)


	8. Chapter 7

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 7

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yet. Bwahaha...

This is SilverWolf-Ryuki. Hope you enjoy the chapter… and I hope it is good enough for our 'records'. I apologize for the long update wait, and we've probably lost all our readers. But Dark Lavender is currently stuck under an avalanche of homework, and I'm trying my best to get a pass on my 'midterm progress reports'. So… time is scarce. But we hope you like this. Or at least I hope.

---

Before long, Rin and Kohaku had disappeared, much to Sango and Sesshoumaru's un-amused disdain, and Inuyasha's annoyance. After all, why are these high school kids going off by themselves, when he could be, with Kagome?

Inuyasha cursed. _I did not just think that._

And while Inuyasha mumbled and cursed to his own wandering thoughts, Sango was doing the usual slapping of Miroku. Of course, he had an excuse. Something about mistaking her butt for a balloon, which, aside from Sango's humiliation, raised the curious question of…

Why would Miroku caress a balloon?

Kouga on the other hand, was getting excited. Especially of those dunking game – he'll get Inuyasha. Oh, yes he will. Kouga grinned wolfishly to himself. He was so caught up that he didn't notice everyone else staring at him, and his freaky grin.

However, none of them were too occupied to notice a streak of red hair.

"Well, here we go." Sesshoumaru looked dull. "Three… two… one…"

"KOUKOU!"

"Great timing," Kagura remarked, while nearly everyone else nodded in agreement.

"A-Ayame!" Kouga spluttered. "I thought you had an interview."

Ayame sniffled. "I know. I did. But then I thought, why leave Kouga with all these pretty people, having fun, when I can go with them? Who cares about the double salary? I haven't even graduated yet. I'll look for a job when I do, but for now, I'll keep work with Kag-chan and see you guys almost every day!"

"And that's a good thing?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku looked agape. "How dare you be so rude!" He crossed his arms. "Well, of _course…_ it's a thing… that not many of us are very happy with."

"And that's less rude?"

"Inuyasha, you have much to learn." Miroku shook his head. "You can begin by calling me Miroku-senpai, though." He narrowed his eyes and gave a frighteningly lecherous smirk. "At least to impress the ladies."

Inuyasha took a step backwards. "You are a freak."

"That's freak-_sama_ to you."

Meanwhile,

"Oh, Ayame, that's great!" Kagome beamed. "I was afraid that I would have to hire someone new! It is, after all, impossible to replace you."

"I know," Ayame rolled her eyes, jokingly, before smiling sincerely and hugging Kouga's arm tighter. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Touching." Sesshoumaru remarked, the word blank and meaningless. "Can we please stop standing at the entrance and actually get into the carnival?"

It was then they all realized they were lined up, almost in a perfectly straight horizontal line, at the very entrance of the carnival, causing a large queue just beyond the front gate.

"You know, we can be very organized if we wanted to." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Who knew," Kagome nodded in agreement.

---

A classic first in a carnival is to go on the merry-go-round.

It was just like the good years of being 5, stupid and as innocent as a 5-year-old gets. Except for when Ayame jumped on Kouga's lap in ecstasy at such a romantic event and they broke one of the curly-haired ponies.

"I'm sure they're very sorry." Sesshoumaru said smartly, shaking the manager's hand.

The manager looked as if in shock. "Oh, yes, nothing to worry about. Of course, I'm sure it was an accident, no need to cause fuss, right?" He gave a string of forced laughter before retreating and waving merrily.

"What's that guy on?" Sango said in a very Kagura-like way.

"A thousand dollars." Sesshoumaru answered, sighing in an almost exasperated way. "Why am I always the one who ends up paying for the repairing of everything?"

"Because you're the only one with that kind of money." Inuyasha smirked, mildly resembling Sesshoumaru. "_Brother_."

"Maybe you should stop breaking expensive stuff, then?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, not amused.

Inuyasha froze for a few moments. "Damn… how the hell do you go on with that kind of '_oh Yeah, I'm better than you! Blah, Blah… you suck… I'm cold and heartless and I have filthy amounts of money, and you're stupid, and I'm the only one smart, and you're my freaking younger broooother… and…_"

He didn't realize he was being ignored as he babbled on, imitating Sesshoumaru with a squeaky kind of mock.

---

A/N: OK, sorry, ending it here. Next chapter will be up in a week! I promise. xD


	9. Chapter 8

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 8

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yet.

This is still SilverWolf-Ryuki. Dark Lavender is still stuck under an avalanche of homework. I don't know why. Maybe IB is really much harder than anything else. But anyhow, I hope she isn't actually running off with some guy while leaving me behind in a place called Houston, taking in all the evacuees of Hurricane Katrina, while getting ready for hurricane Rita, which didn't really hit.

I know that took longer than a week, and I'm really sorry. But the hurricanes had me abandon internet for quite a while.

---

"Inuuu-yaaaaaashaaaa!"

Kagome's clear voice could be heard over the murmur – or rather, the screaming – of hundreds of excited people. Inuyasha's ears perked up. A sloppy grin spread across his face.

_Kagome? Is she finally realizing what a person I am and coming over to declare her l–_

"Win me a bear for me, please?" Kagome said sweetly, as soon as Inuyasha raced over to where she was. She handed him several hoops.

She could have apologized for bursting his bubble. Too bad he didn't know, eh?

"No," He ruffed, almost rudely, in a dog-like manner. "Win it yourself."

"Please, Inuyasha?"

It was awfully nice of Kagome to practice her pouting on the poor, heart-torn Inuyasha, wasn't it?

A minute later, Kagome was smiling with glee as she accepted a moronically big panda bear.

As a thank you, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and hummed to herself as she marched cheerily away from the stand.

Inuyasha, however, was glued to the spot, melted. His cheek blushed pink where Kagome had kissed him.

---

Too bad Miroku saw everything that happened. He smirked. From simply the look on his face, one could tell all the dirty thoughts passing through his head like a frenzy of ants on a hot pot.

"Oh, Sango!" He called out in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" Sango smiled.

Miroku grinned deviously to himself, while keeping up an innocent and earnest smile on the outside. "I'll win you a panda bear if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yep," Miroku stuck his hand into his pocket and brought out some change. He handed it to the annoyed guy who ran the booth. The guy handed him back some rings.

But, to everyone's dismay, (or rather, to everyone's mild predictions), Miroku didn't get a single one in. As a booby prize, he won a small, bright yellow pencil.

Nearby, Inuyasha had gathered his melted self and was laughing uncontrollably at Miroku's pathetic attempt. Joining him was Kouga, Ayame and Kagura. Beside Kagura was Sesshoumaru, watching mercilessly, which can prove to be even worse than embarrassment, humiliation and laughter.

"Aw, Miroku, having a bad day?" Sango smirked. She bought several rings herself, and with precise aim, won an equally moronic and even more exasperating stuffed animal, known as a giant giraffe. Of course, the neck was too long. So all Miroku could do now was to carry the neck of the giraffe and pretend he didn't just "Oops, where'd it go?" all his pride.

---

(And for those of you that are slightly slower or less tolerant of my humor – "Oops, where'd it go?" means lose. I trust you all know how to replace a phrase with a word, when trying to understand a mad-woman's sentence?)

---

Some idiot of the eight of them decided that they should all go on a Ferris wheel.

Of course, there could be a debate on whether the person's truly brilliant, or just even stupider than predicted.

Someone else decided it should be two people to a wheel, in order of the way they stood in line.

That second someone could be the first someone's partner in crime. But there are true suspicions that that second someone is actually Miroku.

But that's debatable too.

--

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Rin gasped, standing up and rushing towards the window. The whole compartment shook with her sudden movement.

The night sky was a dark, cold color, dotted with warm sparking stars. The moon was nowhere in sight. Fireworks were scattered everywhere on the background of blue; red, orange, white, green… a shower of colors was everywhere.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" Kohaku smiled, walking towards where Rin was pressed up against the window, trying to get a better view of the fireworks.

Rin turned away from looking outside to gaze at Kohaku. They both shared a small blush. Kohaku brushed a strand of hair from Rin's face before, in unison, looking out towards the night sky again.

Except somewhere along the process, their hands met in a comforting unity.

---

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short too! I'm not in the mood of writing very humorous stories, nor very touching ones.

News to everyone who read Black and White Keys – Epilogue one-shot is up in my personal account. Of course, for those who are completely satisfied from the ending epilogue we provided in the story, I suggest you all not to read my one-shot. But to those who wanted something… brighter…

R+R!


	10. PostChapter2 Interlude

**Interlude**

Inuyasha's Twisted Dreams

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

We're dead.

...A real chapter will come... sometime. We're both seriously busy - this is like, risking my life, taking 10 minutes on I'm sure dark lavender doesn't even have 10 minutes, as we haven't even been in contact for a while, due to our 'death by work'.

This has been in archive for a while - gomen for everything. And I warn you all - we might - we are - gonna take a loooong hiatus after this.

---

"Umm, just one question. Do you expect us to pay for these dates just so you can get a kick out of this?" Kouga questioned, scratching his rump.

"No, of course not. I've got two movie tickets just perfect for your date!" Kagome gushed, a large smile plastered on her face.

Behind Kagome, Rin and Kohaku were nodding like there was no tomorrow, with big, fake, smiles on their faces. Just like Kagome.

Kouga gulped.

"And just what might they be?" Kouga asked, loosening his collar.

"PORN!" Inuyasha nearly screamed from the corner he was in, pointing at Kouga's loosening of his collar.

"Mutt," Kagura walloped the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha tried to keep a brave face. However, there's no mistake in the quiver of his lips and the bit of water at the corner of his eyes.

"Aw, poor Inu-chan…" Kagome cooed and rushed over to give him one BIG hug…

---

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped the table he was sitting at.

Inuyasha blinked, and jumped. "Eh?"

"Umm, just one question. Do you expect us to pay for these dates just so you can get a kick out of this?" Kouga questioned. He was fresh out of the shower (with clothes on, of course) and waiting eagerly for Kagura.

"No, of course not. I've got two movie tickets just perfect for your date!" Kagome gushed, a large smile plastered on her face.

Behind Kagome, Rin and Kohaku were nodding like there was no tomorrow, with big, fake, smiles on their faces. Just like Kagome.

There was no mistaking it – this was going according to Inuyasha's fantasy! He grinned inwardly and played his part.

Kouga gulped.

"And just what might they be?" Kouga asked, loosening his collar.

"PORN!" Inuyasha nearly screamed from the corner he was in, pointing at Kouga.

"Mutt," Kagura walloped the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha tried to keep a brave face. However, there's no mistake in the quiver of his lips and the bit of water at the corner of his eyes.

_Here it comes… Kagome will give me a big hug…_

"Inuyasha, don't do that!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open…

---

"Inuyasha?"

It was Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Except Kagome looked angry.

"Osuwari. Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari…"

Inuyasha's eyes spilt tears as he felt himself getting thrust against the ground, over and over and over…

The ground below him was sinking to hell.

Kagome cackled from above, her eyes reddening to Kagura's eyes.

_Make it stop!_

---

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome nudged him.

"Eh?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, you fell asleep…" Kagome's face looked compassionate.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Let me give you a big hug…" Kagome reached out.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and returned the hug.

But it didn't feel right…

Inuyasha looked up. It was not Kagome…

It was Miroku.

"Inuyasha-kun…" Miroku seemed drunk. "Have a bit of fun, will you?"

"GAAAAH!" Inuyasha clawed at his face and gagged.

---

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, once again. He saw Kagome, except she had Sesshoumaru's face. A sword - Toukijin? - floated dangerously close to his face...

"GET AWAAAAAAAYYYYY! STOP TORTURING ME!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who stuck out a hand spontaneously and grasped the air like it was a neck. He then proceeded to bash himself over the head.

His sleeping expression never changed. Almost as if his arms had a mind of it-self.

Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulders and stared, blinking at the light haired man before her. She smiled.

He looked cuter when he slept.

---

A/N: A little big twist after Chapter two, when Kagura and Kouga were going out on their first 'date'.

"_Umm, just one question. Do you expect us to pay for these dates just so you can get a kick out of this?" Kouga questioned._

"_No, of course not. I've got two movie tickets just perfect for your date!" Kagome gushed, a large smile plastered on her face._

_Behind Kagome, Rin and Kohaku were nodding like there was no tomorrow, with big, fake, smiles on their faces. Just like Kagome._

_Kouga gulped._

"_And just what might they be?" Kagura came in from behind Kouga._

"_AH!" Kouga jumped. "Oh, it's you."_

"_Who else would I be? Ayame in a pink fluffy heart costume?" Kagura's voice dripped with sarcasm._

"_AH!" Kouga jumped, shivering at the mental image._

"_**Inuyasha's still asleep." Kagome frowned. "I wonder what's up with him."**_

Read the bolded letters. So, actually, it all connects. Yep. When we wrote that chapter, we were joking around about how Kouga should say his sentence. One of us, forgot who, came up with the scratching rump idea. (dies from laughter) and so we wrote this parody.

If you get the joke… well, we hope it's funny.

Don't mind this waste of a chapter. Have fun!


	11. Chapter 9

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 9

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yet.

Yeah – No. I felt like writing, so here I am. **SilverWolf-Ryuki**, people, Dark Lavender's burdened, as usual. You know, I'd be shocked when the day comes that Dark Lavender will voluntarily write a chapter for this stupidly interesting project that has no visible end. Call it the vanishing point, if you will, which did capture my interest towards Calculus… but I lost it after taking Algebra, because my teacher is just so stupid. And I doubt my ramblings make sense… So I'll just shut up nicely. )

--

Somewhere along all of the turning, and the fireworks, and the flashy patterns on the Ferris wheel, it broke down, in an oh-so-cliché way that everybody loves.

A rustling of murmurs flowed through the crowd as they all gaped at the suddenly dead giant wheel in the middle of the festival, hoping that it wouldn't fall down and kill somebody brutally.

The people _in_ the Ferris wheel, however, were less calm and preferred to suddenly shriek of surprise instead of calmly waiting for the obnoxious voice about to sprout from the speakers installed on the telephone polls.

"Uh, hem, testing? Te --"

A shrill feedback pierced whatever silence that was left, leaving everyone mildly deaf.

"OK. Hem… there has been a very minor technical difficulties, in which thepowerboxsupportingthefunctionoftheferriswheelbrokedown and… er, the replacement willnotbeeasilyaccessableduetothefactthatthecompanyisclosedatthishour. But we assure you, everything will be fine. Just stay calm, and… uh, to make it up, the cotton candy stand will be offering free cotton candy for the rest of the evening. Thank you!"

The guy's voice sounded awfully strained, but no one noticed that, for, as a result of the announcement, there was a huge cacophony of children dragging their freaked out parents to the cotton candy stand. There was an even louder cacophony, of when the independent cotton candy sellers were nearly molested and flattened by hundreds of greedy customers.

This leaves our lovely heroes stranded in the Ferris wheel, and no body really caring about what happens to them.

Of course, certain some of them were too busy trying to develop a plan to inch even closer to their female companions, while the others glued themselves to the display cases, looking to see whether suspicious activities were going on in the other little compartments. While the others (namely Sango and Sesshoumaru) were narrowing their eyes disapprovingly at two certain high-school students doing nothing but holding hands.

"God, I wish they'd stop!" Sango shook her fist at the plastic-glass panel. Her breath created puffs of moisture on the surface as she tried to inch closer, perhaps hoping to melt into the plastic-glass and somehow telling the two teens off.

"Sango, dear, you must be cold."

And before Sango can reply, "Come sit, you'll be warmer if you stop touching the glass."

"Miroku… it isn't winter. I'm sure there's no need for warming up." Sango snapped. "Stop being a lecherous bastard."

Miroku clasped his heart. "That pierced deep, Sango."

"Then maybe you'll take a break?" Sango replied, squinting. "They're just standing there! Goodness… what are they standing there for! They cannot fool me!"

"Sango, isn't it a tad suspicious that you're so close to the glass, and not to your fellow human beings?"

"Miroku, I'm not sure I would count you as a fellow human being."

Once again, an invisible needle stuck itself into Miroku's heart. Strike two, he told himself warily.

And it'll keep happening too. Miroku frowned. It was as if Sango was completely oblivious, that beneath his silly games…

He could just hear Sango's voice if he had told her. "You, Miroku, and the word deep do not go together. Hahaha…" or "Beneath your silly games is a bigger pervert – no thanks, I'll just look at the surface you." Or even, "Is this another one of your jokes? You know that I don't have any feelings for you, right?"

Is that all they see: the joker and nothing else?

"Miroku, what are you thinking about?" Sango said absentmindedly, a hint of small-talk in her voice as she continued to look out the plastic-glass panel.

"All the great mysteries of the universe," Miroku answered. A bit too dim for his usual style, but hopefully (or not) everyone will just overlook it.

"You know, Miroku," Sango turned away from the panel and faced him, a small concerned frown on her face. "It's not like you to be like this."

"And how would you know that?"

Sango smiled. "The Miroku I know _prefers_ to be happier."

"How do you know that the Miroku you know is not the Miroku that Miroku knows?"

Sango sighed and sat herself down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Just don't think too much about trivial things, ne? You know as well as me that even though the real Miroku's under there, everyone can still see him. _He's not invisible_."

Not another word was spoken.

_He's not invisible._

_I'm not invisible? _

Lost in this new thought, Miroku smiled; a gentle smile of contentment.

And they stayed like that.

_Yeah, I guess I did know that…_

--

A/N: Voila, a cheesy MirSan chapter that was totally short, pointless and blah. I could have elaborated more… I should have, but I was lazy. Plus, I'm hungry… xP (Although it doesn't justify for anything)

Oh, and I just found that the word for whispering/murmuring is Susurrus. Thank goodness for the word-of-the-day! (Which I never read on that day.) And it looks like I'm stuck writing a formage for either InuKag or SessKagura, or even Kouga Ayame… oh boy. I'm not gonna be writing for a while.


	12. Chapter 10

**The Dating Game**

Chapter 10

by. Brown Eyed Bakas

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yet.

OK. Maybe I'm writing again, at least for the moment, even though I said I wasn't going to be writing for a while… but still. I found an excellent way to narrowly escape the mushy scenes for InuKag, SessKagu and KouAya. xD And plus. This story is called 'The Dating Game'. What's the fun in it if they're not dating, hmm?

I'll gather Dark Lavender up from that little melted pile she's in (with her homework piled upon her) and we'll see what we can do. : ) Both of us want to start writing again. Heck, we'll probably start a new story. Don't hold your breath, though. xD

--

They had to call in the firemen to get everyone down. It was nice for a while – stranded with (hopefully) someone you like, in a small compartment. But soon enough, oxygen in the compartments started to run out, and it got cold, and quite frustrating.

Although an excellent story to tell, the events of last week's carnival were soon forgotten, or at least everyone ceased to talk about it.

And then Monday morning came – it never failed to – another tiring week began.

The door swung open; the bells upon the door were thrown off by the force of it opening. On top of that, the knob of the door got stuck in the wall, and the bell soared over several confused heads, and knocked Miroku out cold.

Kouga covered his head, in preparation to Ayame, who was late that morning. However, it wasn't Ayame who had belligerently killed the door, the bell and the wall.

"Good Morning, Sesshoumaru," Like the Monday mornings' habit of existing, Kagome never failed to greet everyone. Although this time, there was an unmistakable waver in her voice that wasn't usually there, even when Kagura showed up dead drunk, once upon a time.

But then again, it's not everyday that Sesshoumaru is so emotive.

"… the usual, then?" Kagome said hesitantly, the only voice in the whole room, as she grabbed a clean mug from the shelf. Soon, the only sounds were shuffling of the mug Kagome had, and the pouring of coffee.

Silence was existent for the better part of an hour; only a faint susurrus shivered through the room. There was a silent entering and leaving of guests, for the door, and the doorbell, were broken. It was mildly awkward for any regular person. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't seem affected.

Inuyasha was though; he looked at his watch twice every half-minute or so. Finally, as the minute hand showed him that 45 minutes have passed since Sesshoumaru's arrival, he cleared his throat. "Uh, Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

Several people gave him cautious looks.

"Is… I mean… something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru slapped down his mug. Several people flinched and jumped, hastily grabbing their belongings and leaving after a word of thanks to Kagome.

"Funny you should ask." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were narrowed, his pupils nothing more than very thin slits.

"Er," Inuyasha began inching away.

Miroku stirred awake then, but he took one look at Sesshoumaru, said something about unpropitious evil auras, and fainted again.

"I think I will state my opinion to the head of office at vehicle safety and operations, to tell them to change their testing. Because clearly, many people in this city don't simply know how to drive, walk, nor bike according to the lights. In fact, I'll send a letter to the ministration of education. Perhaps they'll see to it that this is included in the basic elementary school curriculum." Sesshoumaru snarled.

It was possibly the longest sentence ever heard spoken out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

No one said anything. Then, Kagura burst out laughing. Everyone tried shushing her frantically, but she just laughed, harder and harder, until suddenly falling onto the floor. Then, she stopped for a few moments, catching her breath, and burst into another fit of laughter.

One could have sworn there was smoke brewing from the top of Sesshoumaru's head. He snarled audibly and the mug he was gripping suddenly cracked and shattered. "Shut up," He said in a painful-sounding way, almost as if something was tearing out his throat as he said it.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, grow up…" She clambered back onto her chair and grinned.

No one told Sesshoumaru to grow up… until now, that is.

He looked positively nonplussed.

For a few more wasted moments, the two had their own inner 'joke', while the rest sat silently, trying to figure out what they were going on about.

"So, uh…" Kouga started cautiously. "What… are we talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Kagura said cheerily, despite the threatening cloud over Sesshoumaru's head. "Our angry chap here scratched his car."

"My BMW," Sesshoumaru corrected flatly. "My black BMW… and I just bought it too…"

No one said anything. And no one knows if it's out of exasperation, weariness, or just simply the fact that they're afraid that if they open their mouths, something wrong will come out. Only Kouga seemed quite concerned.

"How big is the scratch? It won't ruin the precision, will it? Oh… what an idiot! Scratching a BMW convertible like that…" Kouga scowled.

"You just got it?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "How come you have so much money? Didn't you just get that super-antique firebird a few weeks ago? What about the Harley a few weeks before that? And the Porsche, if I'm not mistaken, was before that…"

"I'm a collector." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"And some guy decided he's good enough to make a scratch on his beautiful car!" Kouga whined, his nose pressed to the window, trying to get a peek of the BMW.

Kagome scratched her head. "What's it look like? Oh, wait, a convertible BMW? Isn't that what Kagura-chan said that looked nice, on that magazine you were reading?" Kagome's eyes lit up as she realized, at last, how the car in question looked like. She tapped her chin mindlessly. "It was an expensive car… but I don't know much about cars in general."

"Ah, forget it, Sesshoumaru." Kagura waved her hand. "You can just hire some world-famous car preserver to fix it. Hey, if you're desperate for a new car, get one of those ancient bugs. Or one of the new smiling ones… or another Porsche… that'll make Kouga happy; not that I care." She sipped her drink.

Sesshoumaru scowled heavily. Kagome peered at him and wondered whether the odd mood-swing was because of the scratch on his car, or the fact that the car that was scratched was the one Kagura liked, or – better yet – perhaps he was angry at Kagura's words – 'not that I care' can be pretty harsh, especially to one who's willing to spend a few hundred thousand on a car that the significant other had said she liked…

But that's going on the theory that, indeed, Sesshoumaru liked Kagura.

But that's virtually impossible.

Kagome snorted rather loudly, causing Sesshoumaru to glare at her. She whistled innocently and hurriedly grabbed a container – not aware that it was in fact salt, not sugar, that's in there – and dumped the contents into some random, poor guy's hot chocolate.

--

Time passed – Miroku ended up going on dates with both Ayame and Kagome, and ended up – consecutively – in the hospital's emergency room for head injuries.

No one bothered finding out who was responsible – whether Inuyasha, for Kagome's sake; Kagura, for Ayame and Kagome's sake, or Ayame and Kagome, for their own sakes.

Naturally, he felt down as ever.

Perhaps a bit more than some would be…

--

Miroku sobbed, pulling out his hair, just a bit. He was sprawled across and hanging over the tiny café tables.

"Don't worry, Miroku," Inuyasha assured, as a last attempt. "Honestly. Girls love guys like you."

"No they don't," Miroku mumbled into his arm. "You can even ask Sango."

"Well, we can't." Kouga pointed out. "They're on vacation, all of the girls."

"Then that's that," Miroku sighed miserably; his crying ceased.

Inuyasha pondered. "Alright then – how about we visit Rin and Kohaku in high-school, and see the many girls that swoon over you? Remember how they did that every time a... an adult male visitor went to the school?"

"Really, you think so?" Miroku asked, raising his head up a bit, hopeful.

"Yeah, Baka-Inu," Kouga had a small frown of disbelief. "You think so?"

Inuyasha nodded furiously. "I'll be right back – preparations, you know. Miroku you stay and… make yourself presentable."

He dragged Kouga over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper, completely not amused. "What? The lech still depressed?"

"But I know how to fix it." Inuyasha hissed.

"Clever you," Sesshoumaru said, his voice dead-pan, as he returned to his paper.

"Now, if only you'll come --"

"No." Apparently, Sesshoumaru overheard the conversation.

"Come ON, Sesshoumaru! We want to have a lively Miroku, not a dead one, like you."

"That's a real compliment. It'll sure get me considering." Sesshoumaru remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kouga promises he'll never tackle your cars!"

"HEY!"

Inuyasha elbowed him.

"No."

"I promise... never to visit your house without knocking!"

"I'll get guard dogs."

"I have my way with dogs..."

"Not mine."

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes darkening. "You leave me no choice. If you do not come with us, I will post this --" Inuyasha slipped Sesshoumaru a picture. "On the wall with crazy glue, and paste it on the streets, and the alumni sites, and everywhere you'll go." He smirked. "I'm sure Kagura won't like it."

Sesshoumaru took one look at the picture and choked on his espresso.

Kouga leaned over desperately and tried to see the picture.

"And why is it that you want me along?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly.

"Because we need to boost Miroku's morale," Inuyasha said, with his voice almost as dry as his brother's. "And chicks dig you. It must be the hair. It's always the hair. Your god forsaken, freaking hair… like that last time, when we were going to pick up Rin for that trip to Chicago to see that dumb musical – _man_..."

Sesshoumaru coughed. Inuyasha stopped.

"Ooooh, I see what you're doing now," Kouga nodded.

"So, just one trip; we're going to go visit Kohaku and Rin." Inuyasha smirked.

"Right then, you leave me with no choice." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Actually," He added, almost to himself as a side note. "I've just hit the monthly goal, and all my papers are done and dealt with, and I have nothing else to do..." He slowly got up, gathered his stuff and his coat.

"Righty-O, Miroku!" Inuyasha called as he and Kouga wandered over to his seat. "We're going. Act confident, like your usual self. You know how they love that."

Miroku gave a feeble thumbs-up.

"Say, Miroku," Sesshoumaru frowned. "You usually drink decaf, don't you?"

Miroku nodded.

"Here, have some of this," Sesshoumaru handed his cup over to Miroku. Miroku took a sip...

--

"Oh, My, God... he is so hot!"

"The haaaair... I wonder what he uses!"

"God, those eyes..."

"And nose..."

"The whole face..."

"He's like, a god?"

"But who's those weirdos he's with?"

"Like that one with the skirt? And the crazy one?"

Miroku let out a small giggle. "They're talking about me."

"That's nice," Kouga managed to grunt out, a bit exhausted at Miroku's sudden change in personality.

"I cannot believe you drink this all day long," Inuyasha shook his head at Sesshoumaru. "You're never... high, or hyper, or crazy. Or normal, _or animated_, for someone's sake!"

"There are days..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, prying a high-school girl off his arms. "I cannot believe I'm in a high school. _Again_. I thought I had gotten rid of those moronic, still-minded ass-holes they call teachers."

--

"Excuse me, which room is Rin in?" Sesshoumaru asked a nearby group of teens. The girls giggled and blushed, mumbling. The guys they were with sighed in exasperation. "216"

He nodded. The four guys rounded off the corner and found 216. They opened the door.

"Rin, what the hell are you --?"

Rin and Kohaku broke apart, blushing slightly.

"Ahaha...!" Miroku laughed childishly. "They're snogging."

The unnecessary though uncanny comment was the trigger to some awful, vigorous steam-machine inside Sesshoumaru's head, as his face was tinted pink and smoke seemingly came out of his ears.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha and socked him on the arms. "Way to go, Dog-head."

--

A/N: OK, OK, that's that. Sorry for the Miroku thing – I was too non-inspired for a dating chapter. The Miroku think I wrote a while ago for a snippet – I just needed a place for it. ;

Sorry for all out-of-character-ness. And spelling errors – this is fresh from the press, non-edited.

And I think we're nominated for best comedy in some yahoo group. O.o Well, thanks, I guess, and I hope we… er, win.


End file.
